masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Screenshots
I'm putting a little list of would-be-nice-to-have-more-or-better-screenshots-of here. Any contributions will be greatly appreciated. NOTE: out of preference, because everyone's Shepard is different, try and get shots without the commander in to keep the wiki universal. (Put your Shepard pics on your Talk page for us to admire. :) ) See also Category:Articles needing screenshots. Characters * Kaidan (very short of these) * Garrus (maybe a few more and we're done) * Wrex - some more in-game pics would be nice * General pics of squad members while on the Normandy * Matriarch Benezia - thanks for your contributions * Ambassador Udina, maybe one of him post-punch? * Shiala (we have great ones of her clones, none of Shiala herself) * Sha'ira (keep 'em clean!) * The ExoGeni VI * The Rachni Queen * Vigil * Something to illustrate romance, without a shot of Shepard, though that might be tough to manage... (another keep 'em clean caveat here, please!) There's a shot I've seen and would like to add to the character page -- I saw it everywhere pre-release and now damn if I can find it. It's a good shot of Tali and Liara in the Council Chambers standing near Shepard. It would be nice to add it because then we have shots of everyone in the Squad Members section. Anyone got it? Talents I'd really love to get pics of the icons for each tech, biotic and combat talent (a la the armory licence icons we already have) to brighten up those pages. Missions * Find Liara T'Soni, especially Liara in the bubble or the krogan battlemaster * Therum's surface and the Prothean tower * Noveria, especially around Peak 15 * Feros, especially Zhu's Hope and the Skyway Objects / Areas * Ilos (shots without Shepard, please) * The Ilos Archives * The Relay Monument * Council Chambers * Sovereign's hologram on Virmire ("I don't think this is a VI...") * The fusion torches (Bring Down the Sky) * Weapons and equipment in general (namely what certain armor suits look like. I only saw that the Collosus armor had screenshots) Adversaries * Something to illustrate indoctrination (maybe the brainwashed salarians on Virmire?) * Geth Armature * Geth Colossus * Geth Sniper * Geth Rocket Trooper * Geth Destroyer * Geth Prime Cool Moments We're Missing * Receiving the transmission from Eden Prime * Jenkins' death * Ashley running from the geth drones * Nihlus taking cover on Eden Prime just before he sees Saren (if taken, please add this to the Spectres page) * Saren grabbing Matriarch Benezia after Eden Prime * The falling geth dropship on Feros * Tali confronting Fist's assassins * The Mako during airdrop * The 'black planet' view of Ilos from Shepard's vision (or, you know, the entire vision -- thanks!) * Udina getting punched / Anderson getting shot * First sight of the Conduit But as always, thanks for any you upload. --Tullis 13:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I've added a lot of screenshots to the Mass Effect Guide. People are free to put them into other relevant articles, of course. I've seen a few screenshots already there (and on other pages) that don't look quite as nice as the ones I've got (lower graphics settings), but I'm leaving what's already there intact unless the one I took is a lot better. And, again, if there's anything else--any other moment or character--that someone wants a screenshot of... I probably have one, so just list 'em here. :) RobertM525 08:48, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much for all the screenshots! The Walkthrough looks so much better, and those Noveria pictures will definitely come in handy. ...Do you mind if I trim some of the black widescreen bars on them, though? That way we get to see more of the pictures. :) --Tullis 13:04, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe. I was up in the air about those. Certainly, it reduces my workload to leave the widescreen bars. :) But they're not all bad, I think—for some of the screenshots, it adds a cool, "cinematic" effect, IMO. Still, I would not be totally opposed to you cropping them, if you so desired. If nothing else, many of them are 1280x960 and could be cropped to 1280x768 and still retain a slight "letterbox"/widescreen effect without it being quite as severe as my 4:3 aspect ratio shots are now. RobertM525 17:25, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and I'll be taking screenshots of Vermire and more of Ilos soon. I just finished Noveria yesterday on my second play through of the game, so that's why that's as far as I've gotten. :) RobertM525 17:27, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I've got a ton of screenshots, including a few you are missing, what do you want me to do with them? Should I just upload them and post them into the Screenshots page, or also add them to the articles? :Upload and categorise 'em as screenshots, and add any that look spiffy. : ) --Tullis 14:50, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::How do I categorise an image as 'Screenshot'? :::Click on the image proper, hit edit like it's a normal article, then add Category:Screenshots to the page. --Tullis 23:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC)